1. Field
This disclosure relates to geographic information systems (GIS) and in particular to culling nodes for rendering a three-dimensional environment.
2. Background
A geographic information system (GIS) is one type of system that uses a virtual camera to navigate through a three-dimensional environment. A GIS is a system that can be used for storing, retrieving, manipulating, and displaying a substantially spherical three-dimensional model of the Earth. The three-dimensional model may include satellite images texture mapped to terrain, such as mountains, valleys, and canyons. Further, the three-dimensional model may include buildings and other three-dimensional features.
Usability of GIS applications depends on displaying content quickly and smoothly.